Sur Lucy Prise/Galeria
Moje prace 520-Docelowa-Sur-Lucy-Prise.png Sur-Lucy-Prise-2-ID.png Sur Lucy Prise ID.png 522-alikorn-c;.png|Alikorn, nana xd huggyz.png|takie tam ;-; z Eileen 533-ruchoma Sur.gif|wyszłam z wprawy ;^; Sur-i-blossom-by-Sarnna.png|Małe Lucy i Blossom Sur Diane Prise, Franiu, Marysia, Star, Aria i Jake by Sarnna.png|Jak to Rani napisała "Eileen zaszalała, farbując sobie grzywę" - tak Sur zaszalała, zostając... pegazem ;-; Loża by Sarnnna.png|cała docelowa loża Sursmile by Sarnna.gif|Kolejna kiepska animacja Silly_Sur_baj_szarna.png|SILLY PONEY Taka tam Sur by Sarnna.png|Eksperyment z nowym stylem 599-cute-pony.png|Chomicek Crystal Sur by zgadnijciekto ;-;.png|crrysstal Dream-Team-;-;.png|DREAM TEAM takwiemjakośćssie 611-MON-PIECE-XD.png|Pokój Sur wiem, że to galeria Sur, a w pokoju nie ma Sur ale peszek xd HYHY;-;-baj-Sornna-xd.png|TENCZA Kira i Sur animation by Sarnna.gif|WODA SIĘ RUSZA, KUCE STOJO W POZYCJI BIEGNĄCEJ screw logic xd Sur-teenage-Sarnna.png|silly hated filly Sur-i-łobuz-;-;-Sarnna.png|POBIJO JO ZARAZ Czo-ta-Sur-rysia-by-Sarnna.png|Eileen nakrywa Sur na rysianiu.. komiksu ;-;! Sur-filly-Sarnna.png|silly filly Let's just not talk about the clouds by Sarnna.png|Nie pytajcie o co chodzi, bo sama nie wiem. Ale powiem tyle, że mi się to śniło ;-; Sur 3d by creator ;-;.png|bo.. bo tag ;-; Sur-suknia-by-sarnna.png|w szukience Sur i Aria anim by Sarnna.gif|Silly Eileen i Sur się bawią xd Sur-EG-Sarnna.png|I'm sorry for postin' it Smutna Szur by Sarnna.png|Kilka osób narysowało płaczące puce, ja tesh chcę xd Loża na ścianie XD Sarnna.jpg|Tej pani bardzo się nudzi xd Ariadna, Sur Lucy Prise i Lodestar Secret EQ idące po korytarzu xd by Sarani xd.png|The most popular girls in school, szkic by ja, kontur Domiś xd Kółko literackie EQ by Sarani xd.png|Paczcie jaka zrzęda z niej - by Sarani <3 Sur-zefirek-Sarnna.png 637-where'smycrown.png|Please don't hate me Sur i ślązaczki xd Sarani.png|le zdj z nerdami ;-; Sur taka bliższa prawdzie ;-; by Sarnna.png|AUTORKA JEST GRUBSZA NIŻ INNI, WIĘC NIECH BĘDZIE KONSEKWENTNA Sur jakaś xd by sarna.png|Bo czemu nie Sur-i-pocieszny-Edzias-by-S.png Sur-LS-kissy-kissy-by-Sarnn.png|boop Surcepcja-lel.png|Surcepcja xd Sur-LS-nowy-dom-Sarnna.png|A to rozkoszny domek Sur i LS w porze obiadowej xd Sur-cowgirl-Sarnna.png|Sur bawiąca się w farmerkę za czasów Dodge Junction xd Sur LS Sarrna.png EG-Bal-Sarnna.png Sur-EG-ID-Sarnna.png|Remake Sur EG (bo tamta za wielkie kopyta miała) Sur-baby-Sarnna.png|Zadziałała siła "inni to mają, ja też powinnam" ;-; Sur w Świebodzinie by Sarnna.png|Przyjaciółki podróżują, to Sur też xd Nana Świebodzin Slumberparty-by-Sarnna.png|slumber party yay Sur_Saksofonistka_by_Sarnna.png|bo saksofon je seksi ma klasę Sur_New_York_Times_by_Sarnna.png|Well... Obiecałam sobie kiedyś, że zrobię Sur tym stylem jak Mane6 z magazynu New York Times. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że Sur nie jest biała. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Totally-Sur-by-Sarnna.png|Odlotowa Sur xd Sur troll by Sarani xdd.png|Sur troll nie ma znaczka, a nadal jest wyjątkowa! robione razem z Domiś xd ProSurxd by Sarnna.jpg|Sur robiona promarkerami, jeszcze nie taki pro poziom rysiania, jakość rzeczywiście straszna, ale po prostu nie fotoszopowałam ;-; Sur-at-the-gala-by-sarnna.png|So fab, gurl Różowa Sur promarkery Sarnna.jpg|Wiem, że Golden ma kompletnie inne kolory ale - nie mam odpowiednich promarkerów + skaner psuje kolory ; -; Parnassius i jego piesek oraz Sur i Rosol by Sara i Lena.png|Łobrazek urodzinowy dla Titiego xd projekt by me, digital by Lencia Human Lodestar i Sur w deszczu by Sarnna.png|Test nowego stylu - Sur i LS spacerują w deszczyku Sto Lat Seg by Sara i Lenaa.png|Kaczuszki <3 Pomysłodawca oraz połowiczny wykonawca: Lena xd Studentka-Sur-lel-Sarnna.png|Test nowego sprzętu xd Stwierdzam, że się miotam ;-; No i w ogóle Taki bardziej aktualny wygląd xd Reniferki by Lena i trochę Sarnna.png|Świąteczne reniferki autorstwa Leny, trochę pomagałam, więc wstawiam do tej sekcji xd. Anyway JA WCALE NIE MAM CM Prace innych użytkowników Sur Lucy Prise by Fretkoid.png|Praca od Igi :3 oh god, I'm the cutest pony ever Sur by Amiiś xd.png|Praca od Alicji :> eukn.jpg|Sand przytula Lucy, by Sand :> Sur Lucy Prise by FluttyShy xd.png|Praca Sanabellee Sur by Sanabellee.png|kolejna praca od Sanabellee Sur by Sofcia.png|Praca Sofcii Sur base by Barym.png|Odrysowane na pewnej Flutterce, od Baryma Surcia by Rosme.png|Praca RosmeMagicial SUR BY ZENI.png|Praca Ayummu w końcu jakaś Sur od Rani xd.gif|Sur w ciapecce xd by Sylwia Aria, Lamb, Marcepan, Lucy, Lodestar i Jake chibi by Rani.gif|We're so small and cute ;-; by ędżelika wat xd Sur Lucy Prise by Sheoxd.png|Obrazek od Tardis^^ Sur Lucy Prise 2 by Sheoxd.png|Kolejna praca od Tardis^^, może i mordki nie ma ale co tam xd każda okazja dobra do spamu XD Sur by Sand.jpeg|od Sandy sexy Lucy by Titi.png|nana, klejnot shippingu, od Titiego c: Sur_lucy_prise_poster_shipping_by_tigerbeetle-d7f7ycp.png|Poprawione xd wcale nie zapomniałam tego dodać od razu ;-; Ariadna i Lamb uczą Sur latać by Pepe.jpg|La Sur dostała skrzydła i nie umie latać ;-; by Pepa PONI Sur kroczy ;-; by Pepe.jpg|Pricness Sur kroczy ;-; znów by Pepuś AgnessAngel - Sur Lucy Prise.png|Przepiękna Sur od Agness PinkieStyle Sur Lucy Winter.jpeg|Zimowa Lucy od PinkieStyle Bez nazwy.png|Obraz od Lunotyczki Sara.png|Sur od Cleo Sur Lucy Prise rys 2.png|Ciekawa praca od Sun609 Sur Lucy Prise by Nesta'sHopeTinner01.png|Prześliczny prezent niewiemzjakiejokazjiXD od Ciririseup Sur Lucy Prise by Sanabellee.png|I kolejna Sur od Sanabellee xd sur lucy prise by thedarkalicorn.png|Element of shipping <3 Obrazek od Darka for_the_most_fabulous_princess_ever_by_tigerbeetle-d79aslz.png|Silly Princess xd by Titi z okazji dnia kobiet :* Aria, Lodestar i Sur dzień kobiet lel by Rani.gif|3 kobiece BFFy od Domiś xd What my cutie mark is telling me.JPG|Ciekawa praca autorstwa Brony and Pony o ile dobrze poznałam czy to Sur ;-; Sur Lucy Prise by Sun609.png|Od Sun609 Sexi Sur by AgnessAngel na tle Sarnny.png|SEXY LUCY od Agness XD Loża xd by Ami.jpg|Przeurocze: Lodestar, Eileen i Sur od Ami IM A DUCK.png|THE MOST SILLY DUCKPONY, DZIA DOMI :******** XDDDDD Sur Butterfly in the sky by AgnessAngel.png|Dat pretty pretty pretty butterfly by Agness <333333333 SurAriStar by Rani xddd.png|NIEWIEMCZYMJAJESTEMALENAPEWNOJESTEMSUPER by Domiś xd Sur Lucy Prise by Layla300.png|Praca Layli300 Sur od Leny.png|ta Sur ma CM ;-; od Lenci Sur i Parnassius wielkanocnie by Komiksowy.jpg|Sur i Sius w jajku xd od Kubusia Sur alakorn od Lenci.png|Sur alakorn od Lenci xd 5 Elementów Harmonii by Cleo.png|Elementy harmonii od Cleo Sur i sin, cos by Rani XD.png|miało być 5 ;-; (od Domiś) Cute Mares Rule on Wiki by AgnessAngel.png|We're so cute, and we rule here <3 zgadnijcie od kogo Sur w sukienaszce by Seg.jpg|Sur w szukience (i ma takze klejnot shippu xd) od Segraece Sur z lizakiem by Segraece.png|"Kto jest słodszy, lizak czy Sur (if)?" od Seg :3 Sur ćwiczy zaklęcie lewitacji..na Sissi a LS sobie paczy by Ranixd.png|W rzeczywistości Sur nie cwiczy, bo już doskonale umie to zaklęcie (patrz:poruszanie całym ciałem i mięsniami chomików). Obrazek jest super duper ładny xd (od Rani :o) Sur Lucy Prise by Zosia-77.jpg|Sur serduszko od Zosi-77 Aria i Sur od Amis.jpg|Sur i Eileen od Ami Sur Lucy Prise ID.by Nikita2004.png|Zua Sur opętana przez Sombrę od Nikity2004 Bat Sur - Rani kopia.png|La silly Sur vampir od Domiś xd Grająca Sur by Smally00.jpg|Ta Sur gra w Sur <3 od Smally Happy Brave Sur by Cleopatera.png|Sur od Cleo Sunset for Lodestar and Sur by AgnessAngel.png|Słodki Boże, akceptuj tą parę bi klaczy, toż widzisz jakie one są urocze <3 od AgnessAngel SELFIE XD Sur i Lodestar by Rani.png|Sur szczela sobie i LS selfie xd od Domiś <3 Księżniczka Sur od Seeg.png|Sweet Suw Awicown od Seg Szur Luczy Prajs by Mysticall.png|Sur od Mysticall c: Sła Lodestar baj Ami ;-;.png|To nie to co myślisz, kotku ;-;, od Ali xd three_best_friends_gift_by_segraece.jpg|Trzy psiapsie alikorny xd od Seguś xd Portret Sur by Rani..png|Jak ona superowo wyszła XD od Domiś <3 xd Selfii Aria LS Sur by Rani for Aneta.png|Wielce szkoda, że wersja realna Sur nie wychodzi tak dobrze na prawdziwych zdj ;-; od Dominisi w feszyn zamku Sur Lucy Prise by Milakia.png|Zaś ten superowy obrazek jest od Milakii :3 Sur i Secret Smile na urodzinki by Sand.jpg|Sur i Secret Smile - Urodzinówka od Sand, and it looks soo amazing :O Sur portret od Domiś.png|Śliczna kredkowana praca od Domiś <3 Reportshie Daje Sur Prezent By BrakNicku.png|Prezent od BezNickowej xd Sur selfie w gimnazjum by Ali.jpg|Gimba Selfi Sur od Amiś <3 Poranna Sur bez rogu by DianaxDLove.png|Poranna ziemska Sur od DianaxDLove Sur by SoVerySophie.png|Szuper wyszoka Szur od Szosi Zosi xd Sur myśląca, co dziwi jej znajomą w obrazku by Lenaa.png|Sur oglądająca dA jest zdziwiona xd (od Lenci) Księżniczka_Sur_by_Lenaa.png|Gorąca Sur ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) by Lencia xd sur_lucy_prise_by_braknicku.jpg|Papierowa Szur od BrakNicku xd Sur (SoE) by AgnessAngel.png|Odzyskana chyba po około roku Sur ;o od AgnessAngel Sur taka niegrzeczna xd by Rani.png|BOŻE, TO JEST TAKIE GENIALNE XD ODDOMIŚ!!!11 Princess Sur Lucy Prise by Tiger beetle.png|Spóźniony prezent na dzień kobiet xd od Titiego Księżniczka_Sur_Lucy_Prise_by_Madziulka200_in_Princess_Maker..jpg|Le kreatywna Princessa Sur od Madziulki w tym Game by: Doll Divine Art by: Claudia Patron Perez Sur Lucy Prise (w nowym stylu) by ZuZuL.JPG|Lucy w nowym stylu o: od XZuZuL101X Sur Lucy Prise i Ariadna jako źrebięta by Edielle.jpg|Sur i Eileen od Edielle Sur Lucy Prise in jungle by BrakNicku.jpg|Krejzi Lucy musi przetrwać w dżungli o: od BrakNicku Turquoise Chanson, Ariadna and Sur Lucy Prise by Madziulka200 Drawing.jpeg|W ogóle nie powiedziano mi o istnieniu tego pliku ;-; - Sur, Eileen i Turquoise baj Madziulka Sur LucyPrise, Amaltea and Ariadna byRani.png|Jak dobrze się przyjrzycie, to znajdziecie tu Sur xd autorsztwa Domiś Sur and Lodestar by Williamxx.png|Love is in di air ~ autorstwa MereDamn, zamówione przez Agness nie zapominajmy o tym xd Aria i Sur hug by BrakNicku..JPG|Super kawaiii psiapsie xd od Angeliki Sur Prise by PinkiePie;3.png|Roześmiana Sur od PinkiePie;3 SUR by Vinely.png|Kolejna uśmiechnięta Sur xd od Vinely Sur Lucy Prise 2 by Basix22.PNG|Słodziutka Sur autorstwa Basix22 Sur & Lodestar by BrakNicku kopia.png|Zakochana para, podążająca za marzeniami xd od kochanej Andżeliki PowerPuff Gurls by Madziulka200.png|Powerpuffs od Madziulki Czy wy też zawsze najmniej lubiliście brawurkę ;-;? Sur Lucy Prise by Czikorita08.png|Sur z sexy wzrokiem xd od Czikority Sur and Sarnna by Basix22.JPG|Sur oraz Sarna, best duet ever xd od Basi Sur+fancy by Tiger beetle.png|Fancy EG Sur z to sexy mino xd od Toto urodzinowo <3 KOKOSY OD LENY I SEG.png|SŁOWA NIE OPISZĄ JAK ZACHWYCAM SIĘ TYM!!1 kuhde ogarnijcie te szczegóły ziomy. Faken masterpiece. Faken ja sama bym tego nie przebiła w życiu o: od czadowej Leny i czadowej Seg Obrazek grupowy ponyson z wiki by Sand Hourglass.png|Grupowy obrazek od Sand yay Report Sur i Aria Christmas by BrakNicku.png|Rozkoszny świąteczny prezent od Andżeliki <3 Tournament of pegasus with ponies from Loża and Marcepan by Masza108.png|Sur je sędzino od Maszy Sur Lucy Prise surprised by Aramorena.png|Sur z minką szczeniaczka od Aramoreny Sur Lucy Prise By Madziubas.png|Sur w ładnie pasującym szaliczku od Madziubas Sur sie pacza w coś by Czikorita.png|Prezent od Czikority Sur by inka Sabine.png|Obrazek od Inka Sabine Sur Lucy Prise człowiek by Aramorena.jpg|Śliczna Sur EG od Aramoreny Sur Lucy Prise by Aramorena.png|Kolejna śliczna Sur od Aramoreny Mermaid Sur by AgnessAngel.png|Little Surmaid wykonana przez kochaną Agę <3 Sur Lucy Prise by Magi45.png|Słodko wyglądająca Sur od Magi45 Sur Lucy Prise - Total Drama by Lyra1231.png|Lucy w osom stylu Total Dramy autorstwa Lyry Anime Sur by Ara.jpg|Powiadam wam, Ara ma talent i strasznie mi miło, że mam jej obrazki w galerii <3 Sur - Harley Quinn by Lyra1231.png|SUR JAKO HARLEY so fab <3 od Lyry Sur Lucy Prise by Inka Sabine.png|Nowa Sur od Inki Sur Lucy Prise by BaseJust.png|Sur człek z grzyweczką od BaseJust Is it mine birthday? by Ara.jpg|ślicznie pocieniowana Sur balowała tak ostro, że nie jest pewna, jaki jest dzień xd od Ary Sur VIP na Igrzyskach w Equestrii by AgnessAngel.png|SUR DOSTAŁA ZAPROSZENIE DLA VIPÓW i lansuje się na tronie w pierwszym rzędzie xd od kochanej Agnes <3 Święta na wiki by AgnessAngel.png|Joy to the world, cuz Aga is so amazing <3 Jedna rzecz to mieć cudowny talent, inna wytrwałość na taki skomplikowany rozbudowany obrazek, także błogosławieni Ci co widzieli i pochwalili. Szur by A.G.jpg|Sur życzy wesołej Chanuki <3 xd od Amity Sur.png|Sur w okulorkach od Pani chaousu Merry Christmas, Brony Wiki! by Ara.png|Brony wiki ubiera wielką choinkę <3 od Ary Sur by Magi.png|Wesoła Sur od Magi Carnival gift by Ara.png|Impreza! od Ary Lodestar and Sur by Flutti Sparkle.png|Sur i LS całują się po eskimosku rogami pod jemiołą xd od Flutti Sparkle Sur by Deer.png|Złota Sur od Deerloud Sur by Weronika Witkowska.jpg|A to Sur niespodzianka ponownie od Deer Sur bday by Ara.png|Sur tęskni za słodkościami od Ary Christmas gift 2017 by Ara.png|Uwielbiam wieloosobowe obrazki <3 Dziękuję bardzo Arze za narysowanie tego światecznego dzieła Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie kucyków